narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūgeki
Kūgeki (Still under revision) Background The son of Mifune, Kūgeki was born into the Samurai Corps of the Land of Iron. He was raised under the strict principles of the Bushidō and was seen as a prophet because of his ability to commune with the natural energy around him. His ability to understand the samurai ninshū earns him the right to use the name Kūgeki (lit. Void) which is the essence of spiritual energy. He was held in high regard within the Land of Iron for his abilities and skills, and was regarded as a protégé in the art of Iaidō at a young age, able to hold his own against his father at the age of 8. At the age of 8 he was kidnapped from the Land of Iron in an attempt to bring the Samurai into the border fights that would soon lead up to the Third Great Ninja War. He was transported from his holding cell to the Land of Demons where he became a slave, and later met Daisuke and Wariguri. He looked out for the younger children, and became a brother to the two. Personality Kūgeki is a relatively relaxed young man. Respectful to authority and honorable in all ways, he is the embodiment of the bushido code and its eight virtues, righteousness, courage, benevolence, respect, sincerity, honor, loyalty, and self-control. He is a very genuine and caring person, looking out for his two siblings at all times. He is rather strict with Dai and Wari, instilling in them the proper morals and guidelines despite their unique upbringing. He respects them both for their individual skills, but also urges them to be more than weapons and tools, encouraging them to confront their emotions and deal with them in a healthy manner. It is his loyalty to the two dimension travelers that brings him closer to the world of shinobi in his own world, and his understanding and ability to emphasize that allows him to adapt to the new world. While mature from a young age, (he was once described as an ‘old soul’ by his father) he grew up quickly after he was captured. Aged beyond his years, he displays a rare maturity for his age, unwilling to get into unneeded conflicts and appreciating the smaller things in life. He greatly respects tradition, and values superstition, even though he does not follow it. His siblings greatly respect his samurai upbringing, both training with the wakazashi and preparing to undergo genpuku when they come of age. Appearance Dark hair and eyes, he is described as looking much like his father had in his youth. He wears his hair short, cut above the shoulders, with tanned skin. He is slight, and not overtly muscular, and is commonly seen wearing a long sleeve brown shirt, with a grey padded vest and pants, his katana and wakizashi in his obi. Abilities Kenjustu - Kū is highly skilled in kenjustu. A genius of his age, he was able to hold his own against his father at the age of 8, but has since lost some of the more precise ways of the samurai due to his detachment from the Samurai corps. He is highly skilled in iaidō Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Status Third Great Ninja War Kūgeki grew up in this time period. He spent his formative years in the land of Iron. From a young age he showed a particular connection with the Samurai Bushido and was highly regarded because of this, earning him the name Kūgeki, which he currently goes by. At the age of four he started studying the way of the sword and was proven to be highly proficient in kenjustu, able to hold his own against his father by the age of 8. He was well skilled as a tactician and revered as a prophet for his exceptional connection with nature chakra. At 8, shortly after the Lunar New Year, he was captured and held prisoner for three months. After that time, he was sold to slavers from the Demon Country, where he worked hard labor, protecting the younger children that came through and offering them his assistance as best he was able. He stayed there for a year before Dai and Wari entered the facility, and quickly befriended Dai. The two didn’t become close until Wari got seriously sick, whereupon he worked enough for the three of them so that Dai could continue looking after Wari. In the following two years the three managed to slowly poison their master, making him a puppet to their own goals. They released those captured, and used the facility to filter slaves back to their homes. During those years Kūgeki shows Dai and Wari how to better control their chakra, and Dai teaches himself how to perform the basic shadow ninjustu through memories and the foundation that he already knows. He and Wari are trained in rough taijustu through fighting in the camp, and the nurse of the facility shows them how to mend basic wounds, but the facility is not a good place. They learn quickly not to trust anybody but Kū, and are hardened by the experience. By that point, the war has really started, and they are hearing rumors of it in the Demon Country. The three travel back to the Shinobi Country and are taught important lessons of empathy from Kū as they encounter civilians affected by the war. They befriend a nukenin and learn from him, but are betrayed after traveling with him for a few months, and Dai becomes inherently distrustful. He furthers to teach himself and develop his own justu while Wari discovers the scope of speed she can acquire through pushing chakra into her legs. At 11 they decide to enter Suna as refugees, but quickly find that being a refugee isn’t much better than being a slave. Epilogue Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Kūgeki’s hobbies include playing Go and shogi. * Kūgeki desires to fight no one, but accepts the reality of the world. * Kūgeki’s favorite foods are salted beef and fried eggs. * Kūgeki has completed 27 missions (despite not being a shinobi) to total: 3 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 2 S-rank. (This is including unofficial missions) * Kūgeki means void. * In Kūgeki’s world, he is under the protection of the Nara and Hyuga clans, as well as the Kazekage family. * Kūgeki only uses familiar terms for his father Mifune, Dai, and Wari. * Kūgeki Reference Category:DRAFT